


Insides

by Chasyn



Series: One Hundred [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: But Owen can't remember that, Denial, Her name is penny, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Sort of annoymous sex, Soulmates, insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Owen spends a night with a random girl.  And it tears him up inside.  Because he knows who he belongs with.





	Insides

**Author's Note:**

> 8D

Owen rolled over, his back to the woman in his bed. Another night, another mistake. He'd touched the wrong person. Kissed the wrong person. Laid the wrong person down on the bed. But he couldn't walk away from her. She'd attached herself. He didn't even know why, they hardly knew each other and she was leaving in a week or something. But he let her. She was the easy choice. Well that was obvious. He'd only known her three days. But beside that fact, she was the easier choice. Because the other option...

Owen closed his eyes tight and tucked his head against his pillow. But behind his eyes, it wasn't her he had touching. It wasn't her lips on his or her hands on him. But it couldn't be the other option. It could never be the other option. Because that option was 15 years younger than him. And the nephew of his boss. And an adult now. And legal. And on the island.

The bed groaned a bit as the body beside him shifted. She rolled closer and buried her head against his back. He could feel her. He could feel her breath against his skin. And he suddenly felt too hot. His skin felt itchy where she touched him. His insides actually felt hot and itchy. His chest, his heart. He lifted his hand and placed his palm on his chest, over his heart. He was fine. He knew he was physically fine. Of course he was. It was just psychological. Everything was psychological. It was all in his head. It may have felt like his heart, like the kid was in there. But he wasn't. Owen knew this. Of course he knew this. But he still felt...

She moved again, this time draping her arm over him, her fingers grazing his stomach. And he felt like he was going to throw up. Her fingers on him and he never wanted anyone's fingers on him again. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to do this anymore. Not with anyone unless... and not unless! That wasn't happening because... it wasn't happening. That was just the way it was.

Owen waited, until he was certain she was asleep. Then he slowly and gingerly lifted her arm and pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed. He rolled off and kneeled on the floor and waited again. She didn't move. And Owen took his chance and darted out into the living room. He closed his bedroom door quietly and leaned against it for a moment. Then he pushed off and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of pants off the floor. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there. But he pulled them on anyways and returned to the living room. He sunk down on the couch and let out a sigh.

The bedroom door opened slowly. She stood in the doorway, the bed sheet loosely wrapped around her. It did little to cover her as she stepped towards him. "Owen?" She said his name softly and it sounded wrong on her lips.

Owen searched his mind for her name. He knew it. He knew he knew it. But his mind was blank of every but one name. And he bit his tongue against saying that name. That would be a bad idea. A very bad idea. Because at that very moment, he felt like if he said that name, he'd break. He glanced at her. But his eyes didn't see her. They imagined someone else standing there, a sheet barely covering soft, pale skin. He didn't say anything.

She stepped closer, moving slowly. She pulled the sheet tighter against her as she paused. She watched Owen for a moment before sitting down on the couch. She left some space between them. "Owen." She said his name again and Owen clenched his jaw. He suddenly hated his name on her lips. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

He wanted to yell. To snap at her and tell her she was the problem. She needed to leave. She needed to put her clothes on so he could burn that sheet and erase all evidence of her ever stepping foot in his trailer. But he knew all that was silly. Those feelings and thoughts were irrational. And none of this was her fault.

"Owen."

_Stop saying my name!_

"Okay." She said softly.

Owen blinked. Had he said that out loud? Seriously? He hadn't meant to. He hadn't even realized. He sighed and leaned forward. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He needed to get a grip. He needed to get control. He needed... _I need Zach..._

"Who's Zach?"

Shit! He'd done it again! He said the name he'd been denying himself hearing. He opened his mouth and her name was still missing from his head. "He uh..." Owen couldn't even say his name. Not on purpose. "He's my... soulmate." He breathed out. "It's... complicated."

"You have a soulmate." She said softly, sounding a bit surprised. "A living one?"

Owen nodded his head slowly.

"That you know and have met."

Owen nodded again.

"Complicated... how?" She asked tilting her head. She sounded genuinely interested. "You don't get along?"

Owen shook his head quickly. "No. He's... he's great."

"Is it the gender thing?" She asked after a moment. "You don't feel gay? Or bisexual, I guess."

Owen smiled slightly and shook his head. "Definitely not the problem."

"Then what?" She asked, tilting her head. "What's so complicated that it keeps you apart when clearly you were thinking of him the whole time you were screwing me?"

Owen cringed. "Oh god! You knew?"

She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Well... not the extent. But... it felt like you'd checked out."

Owen ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not you, I swear."

"Well clearly." She said with a smile. "I'm a knockout."

Owen smiled at her. Then he looked away. He let out a sigh and leaned back. "I met him 5 years ago... when he was 15."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah."

"That's quite an age difference." She said softly.

Owen let out a sharp laugh and nodded.

They were silent for a moment. And then she glanced back at the door. "Do you want me to leave?"

Owen shook his head. "It's the middle of the night. You can stay."

She nodded. "Good. Because you drove."

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"You're a good guy, Ow..." She stopped. "Sorry." She said with a smile and stood up. " You've waited this long. You're a good guy. The kid's an adult and if he feels the same way, maybe it's time to give it a shot. Stop being so miserable." She pulled the sheet tighter around herself. "I'll go put my clothes back on and we can watch a movie or something."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise. The next one? A happy one. 8D


End file.
